


Sports Anime Shorts 2014

by risquetendencies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Gen, M/M, knb and yowapeda will be the fandoms, requests welcome either here or on tumblr, this is where i'll put my drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fics/drabbles from Kuroko no Basuke & Yowamushi Pedal. Various characters, pairings, and ratings. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabbles out of Songs I

**{1/10} “Starlight” – by Muse – [AkaFuri AU]:**

The seas were salty and a cold wind blew over the deck of the ship, chilling the former emperor to the bone. Akashi stood to one side, unlined face belying his inner torment. Everything was lost, and victory was no longer his constant companion. Exiled from his lands, he’d be reduced to no more than a normal man. Once upon a time, under different circumstances, he might have been content with that.  
  
But the light that would have made such a life joyful had been snuffed out in the war, taken from him with one fell swing of a sword.  
  
‘ _Kouki_ ,’ he thought regretfully, staring into the deep midnight shade of the waters, ‘ _I must apologize. I was being too reckless to keep you safe_.’  


**{2/10} “Deuces Are Wild” – by Aerosmith – [TadoMaki]:**

He awoke to a chorus of lumbering snores close to one ear and a tangled mess of hair covering his eyes. Brushing the hair away from his vision, Makishima blinked a few times before coming into full awareness. At first, he wasn’t certain why he’d been jolted awake, but after careful searching, his eyes caught on a few rays of sunshine filtering through the blinds.  
  
It wasn’t often that he was the first to rise, and to tell truth, he kind of missed the way things normally transpired. A soft shaking of his shoulders, a gruff call to wake, and his first sight being the warm pools of brown that made up Tadokoro’s eyes. That was how things normally were, and their ritual he wouldn’t change for anything.  


**{3/10} “Roadside” – by Rise Against – [AoKuro]:**

He was already deep enough in his misery that it probably didn’t matter, but watching Tetsu walk away from everything was the final straw. Up until then, they’d been each other’s support; that small frame had kept him from spiraling down long before now. At one point, Daiki had stuck his neck out for him too. That was their bond.  
  
But whatever malaise that had befallen the team had stricken Tetsu as well, and the boy Daiki had been sure wouldn’t crumble for anything had given up.  
  
It made him damn ready to stop hoping for a solution too. There wasn’t ever going to be anyone to rekindle his fire. The one person he’d believed in’s flame had gone out, and he’d disappeared from their shared life altogether. This was the end, and he wasn’t foolish enough to hope otherwise.  


**{4/10} “Hello Fascination” – by Breathe Carolina – [Kise]:**

Shrugging to himself, Kise set the magazine in his hands off to one side and selected the next from the pile, skimming the table of contents to find the correct page number. While he hunted down the article he was featured in, the gym door creaked open, admitting several second string members. A few glanced over to where he was sitting, legs dangling over the side of the stage, perusing periodical after periodical, but their stares eventually dissipated. This was a common routine, after all, nothing to be alarmed about.  
  
It never failed to amaze him - the range of adjectives attached to his face depending on where you read. The disparity was almost comical at times, but entertaining for that reason too. So many people passing judgment on him who would never know what he was truly like. That was chiefly why he couldn’t get offended by any bad press. They were like a mob of children saying hurtful things, complimentary things; anything to glean a reaction, to sell a copy. You couldn’t put too much stock into something changeable like that.

  
  
**{5/10} “I Gotta Feeling (Just Nineteen)” – by Eagles of Death Metal – [NijiHimu]:**

Shuuzou couldn’t control himself when Tatsuya shot him that look. A fleeting line dangerously close to a smirk; that was the one. Every time he fell victim to it, he cursed his nature later. All of his looks had a purpose, an intent behind them, but this one was the most honest, even if all it meant was they’d be rolling around in the sheets not long afterward.  
  
Still, he couldn’t knock the guy’s face too much. It was his downfall but also the quality that had drawn him to Tatsuya in the first place. And hell, it sure was some kind of beautiful to watch that face dipping between his thighs, swallowing him down to the root with a distinct lack of shame. Irritating as it was, he’d conceded long ago that Tatsuya looked pretty good from any angle.

 

**{6/10} “Between Breaths (An XX Perspective)” – by Blaqk Audio – [ImaHana]:**

“That’s it.”  
  
Perching back on his knees, Shouichi took a few moments to admire his handiwork. He would almost say he’d outdone himself on this occasion, but the very first time they’d had this sort of fun stuck out starker in his memories. All the same, the view was undeniably enticing.  
  
Broad strands of leather circled two slender ankles and wrists, the leads taut and firmly attached to anchors on the bed. Rigid in their tether, Makoto was barely granted the freedom to squirm – if his pride would have permitted him to in the first place. You could make a case that Shouichi was being generous, putting a block in place to keep him from that level of humiliation. He was a fairly magnanimous fellow, after all.  
  
What little lighting they had guided the raven as he ambled closer, hands slithering up both equally-bound thighs. Slotting into position, his lips soon creased in a terrible grin.  
  
“No need to act tough,” he advised his mute companion, “I reckon most folks wouldn’t tolerate pain like this for long. But that’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”  
  
At the customary lack of response, his hand drifted downward to his zipper, sliding it free with a purposeful pace.  
  
“Then, allow me to indulge you.”  


**{7/10} “How Long” – by Hinder – [post KagaKise]:**

Kagami considered himself a fairly reasonable guy. So long as people didn’t step on his toes, he generally didn’t try to start fights either. But if they did, then he wasn’t the type to ignore it just to avoid confrontation. You couldn’t let someone walk over all you; they’d only do it time and time again until they were set straight.  
  
So when Kise came around to collect his things from their apartment, he wasn’t about to accept any of the lame apologies the blond plied him with. When you’d gone into a relationship wholeheartedly and the second person had treated it like some passing fling, there wasn’t much else that could be said.  
  
He’d be more guarded with his affections in the future.

  
  
**{8/10} “Secret” – by Maroon 5 – [Izumida - > Shinkai]:**

Ever since he’d began the transformation that had gifted him with the body he had today, Izumida’s confidence had been as rock solid as his abdominals. He jettisoned any feelings of low esteem and grew into the type of guy he’d always wanted to be before. Naturally then, it wasn’t a common thing these days for him to be anxious. To be nervous was almost to stop being himself.  
  
However, like any goal he wished to achieve, Izumida’s eyes fell upon the prize with a tentative cast. Riding behind the sprinter he most looked up to, he found himself staring more often than he should, and if he was being honest with himself, it wasn’t only in the hope of learning from Shinkai that he watched.  
  
There was an energy that drew his eye, something in the way the elder rode that he deeply admired, but more than that, he liked him for who he was. Shinkai’s broad, lazy grins, and his purposeful way of speaking easily had the power to accelerate his pulse, and just the fleeting clasp of the other’s hand on his shoulder made him feel things he probably shouldn’t.  


**{9/10} “Only One In Color” – by Trapt – [Aoyagi - > Teshima]:**

“Well, it’s finished! What do you think?”  
  
Aoyagi lifted his head from where he’d been focused on shading in his drawing. A piece of paper was proffered for his approval, numerous scribbled notes and numbers covering the canvas. His eyes swept over the writing, envisioning the plans in his imagination and weighing how they might work out. It may have just been their training regimen for next month, but as he read through it, he couldn’t help but to feel a spark of happiness. It meant another month guaranteed to be spent with Junta, after all.  
  
He nodded fervently to the question posed, earning him a beaming smile.  
  
As Teshima turned back to his notebook, the blond ducked down once more, giving himself shelter for the faint blush that had sprung up in the wake of the raven’s expression. Foolish as it might be, he was weak to the curve of Junta’s lips, the way he managed to shine so brightly. It was in such stark contrast to his own nature that sometimes Aoyagi had to wonder how it was they worked so well together.  
  
So long as they continued to do so though, he wasn’t worried. Teshima never failed to give him the surety that he wanted them to be a team, that Aoyagi was a valued partner. He could have fallen down the road of self-doubt, but then again, Junta would never let that happen. With his whole heart, he believed in that much.  


**{10/10} “Just A Dream” – by Nelly – [KagaHimu]:**

“You’ll make a good partner for someone, Taiga, but I have one piece of advice: make it clear that’s what you want from the start. Be sure. If you take too long deciding what exactly you want them to mean to you, they’ll disappear.”  
  
‘ _You have no right talking about disappearing_ ,’ Kagami growled internally, balling one of his hands into a fist atop his jean-clad leg. _‘Not when you’re the one who does it the most._ ’  
  
Tatsuya could get off his high horse, that’s what he thought currently. Take his advice and shove it right in the trash where it belonged. The words the raven had last told him had been haunting him for the past two months, and Kagami was damned sick of replaying them in his head. As per usual, Tatsuya had thrown up a wall between them without taking the time to find out what he was really thinking.  
  
He wasn’t trying to treat Tatsuya like a friend, rather than a boyfriend. It simply was that, as he’d said many times before, he didn’t want things to change.  
  
He’d fallen for the Tatsuya who’d been his first companion, who’d taught him basketball, and been by his side through memories both happy and otherwise. What exactly was he supposed to do differently to make it clear enough to Tatsuya that he loved him? The entire time they’d been together, he’d thought things were going just fine. Fast forward to the present, and once more he’d been cut out of the guy’s life without a chance to object.  
  
It was far from fair, but that’s how things stood. Missing him in spite of that was only one more pain to add to the growing list.


	2. NijiHai / KagaHimu / HaiMuraKuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few random fics rounded up here - one each for NijiHai, KagaHimu, and HaiMuraKuro (my super rare guilty pleasure).

**I: Early To Rise [NijiHai]**

_4:45 A.M._

Shuuzou’s features twisted initially with confusion. His thoughts were jumbled as they typically were immediately after waking. Eventually, his eyes stopped crinkling with exhaustion and he blinked a few times. Errantly, he wondered how many unfortunate souls were used to test which alarm tone was sufficiently annoying enough to shake the average person from their dreams. When he was done questioning it, Shuuzou’s hand batted at the snooze button, stifling the clock for now.

Gods, but it was early. Earlier than he wanted to be awake by far, but it was a necessary evil.

Feeling his resentment beginning to well up, Shuuzou directed his gaze to the side, eying the root cause for his abbreviated slumber.

Compared to his relatively neat side of the bed, Haizaki had managed to wreak hell on his half. Face planted into the pillow, the younger’s body was a haphazard mess of limbs, knees and hands tangled into the comforter in a pattern that was difficult to describe. His back gently billowed as he snored in his sleep, and for all the world, you wouldn’t think the alarm had just gone off.

That was one more quandary Nijimura had to puzzle over. The kid had started as the worst light sleeper he’d ever met, but these days, the only way you could rouse him was to wait until he decided to wake up of his own accord, or by using substantial force. The latter was his preferred method; left to his devices, Haizaki might keep right on wasting the hours away in bed. Perhaps he’d grown desensitized to the tune of his alarm.

Whatever the case, this was all about him, him and Nijimura’s lingering suspicions.

Every time Shougo slept over, he found himself getting up before a time that was logical for a weekend spent in, convinced he’d find the mattress barren when he did. And on each and every occasion, that concern was quashed. Still, he couldn’t help it - the line between whether it was a trust issue or a habit retained from middle school of keeping tabs on the guy was consistently becoming more blurred.

Well, he wasn’t the type to give up easily. One day he’d kick this addiction, but until that happened, there were other methods of keeping what he wanted for himself.

Ducking back beneath the comforter and scooting nearer, Shuuzou delivered a sound slap to Haizaki’s ass, jolting him awake in an instant.

"Move over," he commanded, persuading the shell-shocked younger to do exactly that.

He waited until Haizaki was tucked against the wall before sidling up behind him and spooning the brat within an inch of his life. Once accomplished, Nijimura let his eyes close, satisfied enough with this method of making sure his charge stayed put. It was far more comfortable then having the alarm clock keep him vigilant.

"What the hell is this?!" Shougo hissed, wriggling his body slightly as if he wanted to escape. The raven merely dug a knee into the back of his thigh and pressed his lips playfully to the nape of Shougo’s neck.

"A cozy weekend in with your lover, obviously," Nijimura deadpanned, lifting his chin to graze his teeth against the sensitive flesh of Haizaki’s earlobe. "Now go back to sleep, or I’ll come up with a few ideas we can pass the time with.”

 

**2: Reveal [KagaHimu]**

They’d met by chance at a gun control protest in downtown Los Angeles, two uninvolved but casually opinionated guys who’d driven down the wrong street and gotten caught in the web of cordoned off blocks and police perimeters.

Stranded in their cars for a few hours on the weekend while the mob swarmed the steps of city hall, Tatsuya and he had got to talking. Found out they had more in common than their current predicament or political views, found out they were about the same on most things in life, including a streak of failures that composed their romantic histories. The irony was, Taiga had been driving home from a break-up, and Tatsuya had told him he’d been driving to what he expected would turn into one. Standing up his girlfriend to talk to a stranger proved to be an effective final straw.

It had taken a couple of months before Taiga had figured out that it wasn’t annoyance that overtook him when he witnessed the raven’s faint, false smiles. It was resentment. Friends though they were, and as much as he knew the expression wasn’t genuine, Tatsuya didn’t trust him to show what was really on his mind. And that irritated him. Yet Taiga didn’t know what to do with his epiphany. The truth was as fleeting as was the camber of Tatsuya’s lips in those days.

After a few more months, more talking, and some rather haunting dreams, Taiga realized that, truly, he was in way over his head with this guy. Their dynamic had shifted languidly, morphing so subtly that he’d only noticed when the damage was permanent. Perhaps then it was appropriate that when he decided to do something about it, they were caught up in a eerily familiar locale.

Once again, his habit of only frequenting ESPN led Taiga astray, leaving him without the precognition to avoid the street out front of city hall. He was in charge of driving them both to the beach for the afternoon, and frankly he’d wanted to bang his head against the steering wheel when he’d made the turn and saw the “Road Closed” signs spanning the width of the street. You would think he would have learned an alternate route by now, but apparently it’d slipped his mind somehow.

Tatsuya had been blithely calm about the delay, switching the radio’s volume down low and teasing the redhead that they’d just pull a repeat of their first meeting and chat until the roadblock passed. Looking at him across the center console, something had clicked. ‘ _Finally you show me your real smile_ ,’ was all Kagami recalled thinking before he’d reached over and clapped a hand onto Tatsuya’s shoulder.

His neck was strained, and it was vaguely uncomfortable to have a hunk of plastic stabbing into his side, but Tatsuya’s lips were all he’d dreamt of and even more than that. His skin was cool, and he stiffened at first before he recognized what was afoot. From there, he’d settled, draped a hand of his own over Kagami’s forearm and kissed back fiercely.

 

**3: Caught [HaiMuraKuro]**

“Zaki-chin is cute like this,” the violet-haired gusted into one ear, fist robustly pumping Shougo’s cock.

In response his knees buckled and spread apart more, thighs quavering from the intense stimulation. His feet dug heavily into the mattress, imprisoning him right where it was hardest to stay. Everything just felt so incredible though that Shougo couldn’t quit. He was so consumed by struggling that he failed to notice a light weight sidling closer to him until the other boy’s fingers began to ravage his chest.

“Where do you think you’re touching?-!” Shougo entreated weakly, eyes balefully cast in the shadow’s direction. “I’m not some fucking chick, Tetsuya.”

The blunette ignored his grousing, lowering his mouth to capture one perked nipple between rosy lips. Kuroko suckled hard, drawing an indignantly pleased noise out of Shougo’s throat. He curled his tongue around the rigid peak, licking up and crushing it forcefully back against his pec.

Shougo exhaled a whining gust of air, squirming slightly as slickened fingers pressed shallowly into him and began pulling apart his tensed muscles. Murasakibara’s tongue ran up the length of his neck, before finding a warm corner to burrow into, biting at Shougo's tender flesh and forming the first of what would become a lavender canvas of bruises. Atsushi was always the rougher of the two, either out of carelessness or out of willfulness, he couldn't tell. His actions rarely matched the somnolent cast of his eyes, his lumbering movements. On some occasions, Tetsuya wasn’t much gentler.

Every time Shougo's complaints were drowned out by the rumbling chorus of their breaths, the creak of the mattress, and the occasional groan that escaped his tenacious control. And like clockwork, once one of them wormed their way inside him, when they were _both_ inside him, he gave up pretending and let himself be caught.


	3. KinAra / OgiMochi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me or send writing prompts at: http://www.risquetendencies.tumblr.com/

**I: Kinjou/Arakita**

This is the path he’s chosen to go down and he may as well buck up and accept it. Turning back would mean he’d wasted his time until this point, and if there is anything he particularly hates, it’s wasting his time, whether by his own fault or people wasting it for him.

It’d also entail searching out some new direction to go, unless he decided to go back to the fruitless existence he’d lived before taking up cycling. And honestly, whether he quits doing it competitively or not, it’s something he can’t give up entirely. Endlessly making the pedals go round feels like progress, it soothes any tension Yasutomo wracks up in other parts of his life, and it’s more introspective than a ride with the static of a motor jarring his ears. Never mind the fact that he’s kidding himself if he says he doesn’t enjoy the competition part.

So many problems can be melted away by going through the motions of the sport that it kind of figures that it would turn right back on him and create several more. Karma being a tricky foe, and all that jazz.

There’s something disarmingly warm about Kinjou. At first glance, you wouldn’t quite suss it - he’s got a rugged look and an indomitable spirit in races that wouldn’t lead you to believe the rest. He’s deliberate, measured in all that he does, but that’s only one of the ways he shows care for those in his inner circle.

The rest finally sinks in for Yasutomo the night after a grueling practice, when the only energy he has left gets him to the couch in the club room, only to pass out seconds later. He wakes up after an interminable length of time to a blanket draped over his hunched frame and a lamp burning in one corner of the room, Kinjou tucked away there with a paper in progress.

At first there’s mild confusion, and the stiffness of having laid down somewhere that really ought not to function as a bed. Then, a rush of heat to his face as his gaze lowers and he has to guess at the intentions behind the situation now. He’s not well versed in how these things work, and it’s irritating to realize that if he wants clarification, he’s going to have to flat out ask.

After a couple semesters of practically being joined at the hip through college seminars and club activities, you’d think he’d have sorted it out, but apparently not. Between his haphazard way of communicating and the reserve with which Kinjou normally operated, it just hadn’t been obvious where they stood. The hell if he’s going to let it stay that way forever, though. Come hell, high water, or his resignation from the club; he’ll get an answer.

Whether or not it’ll be favorable is the only unknown left in this equation.

 

**II: Ogiwara/Mochida**

"You just asked me what you could do around here," Mochida pointed out, yanking on the nearest string to him to lift the living room blinds. "It’s been two weeks since the last time it got cut, so it’s about that time to go over it again."

"Every two weeks?" Shige wondered aloud, narrowly peering out through the window at the yard. Surveying the grass, it didn’t seem that dire to him, though _maybe_ it was taller than average. Not enough that he’d think it needed to be tended to.

"Everything grows faster in the summer. Like if you notice, you have to clip your nails more often than in the winter too. Same with grass," the elder instructed, cranking open the window to let a little breeze filter through. At once, a cool gust of air trailed in, wafting over them both and earning a collective sigh of relief.

"I guess, but I was kinda hoping it’d be something indoors," the auburn-haired male whined, mopping at his brow with one hand. "It’s sooo hot outside today; I don’t wanna go out there."

Mochida chuckled lightly at the display of pouting - it was precisely what he’d expected. Truth be told he didn’t want to go outside either, nor mow the lawn, but he’d done it last time and it was only fair that they took turns with such a distasteful chore.

"What about if I bring you lemonade?" he offered, watching the younger’s expression perk up almost instantaneously.

"Okay," Shige acquiesced, but then glanced at the raven hopefully, looking to drive the bargain further, "only if you wear… those shorts outside when you bring it, Mocchi…." A faint blush stirred in his cheeks while making the request, but his look afterwards was determined.

Mochida was taken aback, yet pleasantly surprised. Once more, he released a laugh, thinking that it was a small enough price to pay.

"As long as you do a good job."


	4. TadoMaki / Midorima & Kise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me or send writing prompts at: http://www.risquetendencies.tumblr.com/

****I: Tadokoro/Makishima** (Roommates AU)**

Issuing a tired sigh, he turned the key into the front door and admitted himself, grousing out a similarly fatigued, “I’m home.”

Nothing echoed from within the apartment, so Yuusuke continued on in, balancing the bags in his arms carefully as he heeled off his shoes. Music played, set on low, but that was the only soundtrack to greet him when he crossed the main room to his bedroom. He set his schoolbag on his desk and then, curious, peered out into the living room he’d sped through.

As suspected, there was something unusual about the quarters. Namely, that they were respectably tidy. On any other given day, it looked like a windstorm had swept up their common belongings and deposited them at random within the four walls. Instead, everything was put in its proper storage and it even seemed like the furniture had been dusted, of all things.

Tentatively pleased, Makishima closed the door behind him and decided to investigate further as to the cause. He wasn’t horrible at remembering holidays or special occasions, or when someone was due to visit, but nothing sprung to mind for tonight. The well of his theories was running dry and so he had no other option but to be more forward about asking. Short of some opportune apartment fairy appearing to spruce the place up, he knew it had to be his roommate’s doing.

He edged into the kitchen a few moments later and confirmed his thoughts. Tadokoro was busy at the stove, and the table was already mostly filled with sides, drinks, and utensils. Yuusuke had to give him credit - somehow, he’d managed to make it look fancier than his usual unassuming aesthetic, and done that all before he’d arrived home. It was impressive as much as it was questionable.

"Go on ahead and sit down, this here’s almost ready," the stouter male called over one shoulder, gesturing at the fry pan simmering on the burner. An apron girded his front, bringing to mind the image of the design in his mind. It was regrettably cute, ice blue with a small brown bear printed near the chest pocket. Yuusuke hadn’t been able to resist buying it, and thankfully rather than stoking his embarrassment when the gift was given, Tadokoro had taken it in stride, ruffling his hair and joining in Yuusuke’s forced laughter with some genuine chuckles of his own.

Figuring answers might unfold naturally if he went along with the set-up, the verdant-haired took a seat.

Peering over at Jin, he tried not to laugh when he noticed the apron was just a tad too small for his bulky stature. It was almost humorous seeing such a large guy in such adorable attire, but also a little sweet. His thoughts returned to the table as said man glided over, a still steaming pot carried by his gloved hands. Yuusuke offered him a weak smile and waited for the other man to place the meal on the table and sit down himself.  
  
He bowed his head, the two of them blessing their food before they began to dig in.  
  
As always, Jin’s food was delectable, but there seemed to be an odd atmosphere around this meal. One Yuusuke couldn’t put his finger on. Shrugging, his attention returned to the food, but he barely was able to pick up his chopsticks when a hand reached forward to snag his.

Raising his gaze, he waited for some form of explanation.

"…I have something I want to ask," the other rumbled out slowly, warm brown irises staring steadily into his. "Do you think it’s time that you.. move into the room with me?"

“ _That_ 's what all this is about?” Makishima posed in a hush.

"Yeah, I thought it’d be nicer to make something special out of asking," he responded, gently linking their fingers together. "I was thinking that we could turn your room into a place for your art stuff. Unless you’re not uh, ready to give up having your own bed, then I get it…"

A faint rosy hue crept onto Yuusuke's face as he considered the proposition. Despite having been together for a long spell, they'd always roomed separately. It was what he was comfortable with in the beginning, and it hadn't turned up any problems. But now… The lure of having an entire room devoted only to his sketching was tempting; he could shut off the lights and close the door when he was done, and separate himself from work at the end of the day. It would mean less clutter physically and mentally.

But it also meant taking a step closer to the man beside him, sealing their bond with yet another connection.

Cheeks burning with heat, he surveyed Tadokoro more closely. After mulling over the advantages for a moment, his eyes shuttered, and he nodded, squeezing the palm holding his.

"S…Sounds good," he finally managed.

Agreeing to the doting matter was going to enhance their relationship, but absolutely nothing would ever ease the longing in his heart when he was shown such care. And at the risk of sounding masochistic, he was glad nothing would. After all, some aches serve as a reminder of progress and are more than worth bearing.

 

**. . . . .**

 

****II: Midorima & Kise** (Knocking On The Wrong Door AU)**

Raising a clenched hand to the portal, Ryouta’s thoughts were engulfed by anger. In a moment, he’d knock, his douchebag of a boyfriend ( _ex_ , he couldn’t go through this again, no matter how much he loved him) would answer, and he’d carry out his retribution. Things had escalated to where even if he’d once said their relationship was no strings attached, Ryouta no longer felt that way. He thought he had made that crystal clear months ago when he’d confessed his ardor, but only a week ago he’d walked in on a fiasco that spelled otherwise.

Steeling himself not to wither away at the sight of his once-lover’s face, the blond knocked several times in quick succession, loud enough not to be ignored.

Courage wavering like a flag in the wind, his hand remained airborne as the door slowly pulled open. Without a second glance, Ryouta squeezed his eyes shut and aimed a stout punch for the guy’s face. Seconds later he connected with something solid, wresting a pained grunt of surprise from his target’s lips. A loud clatter like something dropping to the floor sounded, and caused Kise to unveil his gaze, concerned at what damage he might have caused.

His legs shook as the man at the door took shape, and he realized that he’d made a big mistake. Instead of the familiar features Ryouta was used to agonizing over, he was greeted by jade irises unobscured by their usual lenses and creased with pain, by verdant locks cropped in a fussily even pattern.

“Kise?” the other called, confusion rampant in his tone.

“Midorimacchi…” the blond returned slowly, hand coming up to hide the way his mouth gaped open in shock. “Uh, I… I think I have the wrong apartment.”

His former teammate merely scoffed and cupped at his stinging jaw, usual aloof facade falling back into place.

“I should certainly hope so.”


End file.
